


Made by Hand

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Series: Courting Clarke [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa makes Clarke a Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made by Hand

Lexa sat on a log in the forest a large piece of wood in one hand and a knife in the other. She poised the knife over the piece of wood before pushing it forward. She continued this action over and over until the rough bark gave way to the smooth underwood. 

Lexa placed the knife near the middle and paused. She flexed her fingers and glanced over at the pile of discarded hunks of wood that littered her feet. All in varying degrees of completion. She looked back at the one in her hand and tightened her grasp saying, "This time. This time I'll get it right." 

Hours passed with only the sound of a knife scraping against a piece of wood and the occasional nature noise to keep her company. Eventually the wood had gotten to the point that it was a little smaller than her fist and Lexa nodded as she began cutting out chunks from the wood. Lexa stopped and spun the piece around taking out chunks one after another. 

Suddenly Lexa stopped and said, “It’s perfect. It just needs...” She placed her knife near one of the points and began chipping away. Eventually she made a hole and pulled a piece of cloth form a pouch of her waist. She stung it through hole and held up her masterpiece. It was a multi-pointed star. It’s points varied in size and it looked like an explosion. It hung from the red cloth and Lexa couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. She stuffed the necklace in her waist pouch and stood up. 

She looked up at the sky to see that the sun was high in the sky meaning that it was about lunch time and that Clarke would be at the river eating lunch and sketching. Lexa ran through the forest as fast as she could trying to make it the river before Clarke finished her food. She arrived at the forest's edge. She walked along the tree-line trying to catch her breath and running a hand quickly through her hair. 

Lexa came upon the area that Clarke was at and jogged up saying, “Clarke!” The blonde sky person spun around and said, “I thought you might not make it, Lexa!” The sound of her name on Clarke’s lips always brought a smile to her lips. She came to a stop a few feet away from Clarke and said, “I wouldn’t miss our time together for anything.” Clarke smiled and said, “Have a seat. I saved some food for you.” 

Lexa nodded and took a seat next to Clarke. A comfortable silence as Lexa ate and Clarke continued to sketch. Lexa finished the sandwich she had been eating and reached into the pouch feeling the rough surface of the star. She turned to Clarke and said, “Close your eyes.” Clarke looked at Lexa in confusion and said, “Why?” Lexa simply shook her head and said, “Just do it. For me.” 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. Lexa pulled out the necklace saying, “No peeking until I say so.” Clarke nodded and said, “Yes, Commander.” Lexa smiled at the teasing tone to Clarke’s voice. She took a deep breath and brought the necklace over Clarke’s head. She let it come to rest against her chest and quickly tied the ends together. Lexa nodded and said, “Okay. You can open them.”

Clarke opened her eyes and was speechless. She picked up the star in her hand and turned it over several times before saying, “Where did you get this?” Lexa smiled and said, “I made it. It’s supposed to be a star. Do you like-” The commander was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against her own. She fell back with Clarke on top of her. Clarke pulled away and said, “I love it.”


End file.
